Rage
by Fairykick
Summary: Just don't make Zoro angry...


**I ended up being frustrated at some people so I decided to let it out by writing. I manage to write it all in one evening so sorry for any mistakes! Hope you will enjoy ^^**

Rage

The strawhats were assembled in a large restaurant and seated around a big round table in the New World. It was late in the evening and most guests had already finished their meals and was now enjoying small talk or some beverages. Also the strawhats were enjoying desserts/tea/coffee/beer/wine/milk/cola while having damped conversations. At a table near theirs a group of marines had sat down to enjoy their day off not long ago and they had just been served food. The strawhats kept a low profile as to not get attention to themselves and ruin their own evening.

When one of the marines happened to mention a certain Shimotsuki village, Zoro turned all ears and listened intently.

"As you all know I'm originally from the East Blue. I used to attend this dojo at Shimotsuki village, to learn the sword. Did you know that the infamous Roronoa Zoro and I attended that same dojo at the same period of time. I was actually there the first day he came in and had his ass handed to him by the masters daughter."

"You're kidding right?! The Roronoa Zoro lost to a girl?" The other marine said incredulously.

"Yeah and not just that, he was a total wimp at the time, sure he would work hard, win some battles but he was a crybaby when he lost."

"It is seriously hard to believe that."

"I used to like that place a lot after a few changes."

"Few changes? What happened?"

"The masters daughter used to be a total bitch…"

Upon hearing that Zoro accidentally spit out his beer which made his crew mates shout at him, he did not even hear them as his focus was now somewhere else.

"… she was quite young though, Kuina was her name, but she would always keep her nose up high and bitch at us but that was not all, she actually died the stupidest way possible."

Zoro paled hearing the man talk.

"No way, tell us, how did she die?"

"She actually fell down some stairs and broke her neck, there weren't actually that many steps either, haha. Things sure turned better though after she was gone. That punk Roronoa was out most of the time too after that happened so didn't need to see his ugly mug either."

By now Zoro's face had darkened in anger and the glass he held shattered forcefully as his angry grip got too strong. He didn't seem to care that some of the glass shards were now deeply stuck into his hand and still he ignored the shoutout from his friends whom had no idea of what was going on. He was standing frozen in place, too angry to even move.

"Who knows if that girl still lived she might have come to use haha, if you know what I mean. A well trained body like hers would for sure be good in bed." The five marines laughed loudly at that, each having perverted thoughts.

This was what finally made Zoro move again. He let out a long breath and then slowly removed his swords from his side before handing them over the table to his Captain, who now serious took them without a comment. At this moment Zoro could barely see his surrounding from his heated mind but his goal was clear.

—

"What has gotten into him!" Nami yelled angrily, as she stared at his pale complexion.

"Oi, can he even hear us?" Usopp asked questioningly.

"Zooooroooo!" Luffy called while waving in front of his face.

"Oi marimo wake up!" Sanji said angrily.

"Is it just me or is Zoro-bro looking angry?" Franky asked hesitantly.

"And he seems to get madder by the second." Robin added, and thats when the glass broke, and they all jumped in surprise. Before they knew it he was standing up and not moving an inch, his only eye fixed on his bloody hand.

"Scary!" Chopper whined.

"His angry look is scaring me out of my skin! Oh wait I don't have any skin… SKULL JOKE! Yohoho!"

"Shut up Brook! Not now!" Nami shouted. Meanwhile Luffy was laughing out heartedly.

When their swordsman finally let a breath out they all stilled, wondering what would come next. No one dared say a word as he removed his swords from their place. When he handed them to Luffy over the table their eyes bulged in bewilderment to his action.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean you shitty marimo!?" Sanji called after his retreating figure.

"Leave it Sanji, Zoro is trying to keep himself from committing murder right now." They watched their captain with confusion.

"Just what is going on?" Nami said frustrated.

"Just watch him and be ready to leave or interfere at any second." Luffy said sternly.

"I would never want to be on the receiving end of that rage filled eye." Franky said quietly and shuddered.

"Me too!" Chopper and Usopp said shakily.

Sanji looked at Zoro's back as he slowly made his way to a different table where some marines were sitting. He noticed the man's hands turn white from clenching his fists too hard.

The entire restaurant turned quiet as they heard Zoro's dark voice.

"Take it back…" He said clear and loud.

"Take what back and who are you?" The marines said rudely as the glanced at him.

"What you said about Kuina… take it back." He now said with more force.

"That girl got what she deserved, she is where she belongs in the dirt with the worms that decomposed her body."

It happened so fast but the moment he finished that sentence Zoro's big hand took a hold of the marine's head and smashed it through the table into the floor. He then started to throw punches at the man who had somehow managed to turn face up. Before he actually managed to kill the man he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough." Luffy's words worked as a bell that cleared up his mind and suddenly he had once again full vision. He panted heavily as he took in the sight.

He was on his knees hovering above the marines who laid unconscious on the floor among food, plates and the broken table. Around him the five marines were holding their hands up in the air in defeat as their guns laid on the floor. His nakama had them all in defeat and he once again looked down at his bloodied hands. Chopper walked past him and quickly examined the marine on the floor.

"He's alive. But if you want him to remain so you need to take him to a doctor as soon as possible." The little reindeer said.

"Zoro, let's go back to Sunny. You will get your swords back when we get there." Luffy urged on and gave some more pressure on the grip on his swordsman's shoulder. Zoro slowly stood up and let himself get led outside to their ship.

"I advise you not to get on the receiving end of our swordsman anger next time, yohohoho." Brook said darkly.

"Swordsman?" One of the marines asked weakly.

"Of course our Roronoa Zoro does have a rumor of being the Demon from East Blue." Robin added.

It was at that moment the marines finally understood which crew they were face to face with.

As they left the restaurant Sanji called out. "Oh yeah and the pay for our meal is on our table!" Hurrying back to Sunny they got to witness as Luffy pushed Zoro onto the floor by the very front of the ship. Luffy then put his straw hat on Zoro's head.

"Sit here and cool off, when you're done you can go get your swords from the kitchen." Leaving Zoro alone and walking to the kitchen Luffy waved the others towards him and when everyone were in the kitchen he spoke up.

"Leave Zoro alone for awhile at least until he's done. Sanji I'm leaving his swords in here for him."

"So did anyone get what the hell that happened?" Usopp finally managed to ask.

Nobody really knowing what had happened they all turned to the only one in the room whom seemed to know what he was doing.

Luffy seeing that they wouldn't let it go decided to speak up.

"Those marines were dirtying his treasure, he went a bit too far that's why I told him to cool down."

"What is his treasure?" Sanji asked confused.

Looking at Sanji for a few seconds he then burst out laughing. "Hahahaha it would be so funny if you knew Sanji!"

"So tell us!" Chopper called.

"It's not my place to tell, you could ask Zoro but i'm sure he wouldn't say the entire truth." Luffy winked at them and strolled out. "Usopp let's catch some fish!" He said happily.

"It's almost scary how that idiot actually acts as a Captain sometimes." Nami sighed. "Anyway, Franky, take up the anchor so we can set sail. With that commotion I don't think we should stay much longer."

"I will go prepare the things for Zoro's hand." Chopper muttered. As everyone left the kitchen they glanced towards the swordsman and gave him a fond smile, some consciously and some not when they saw him leaning forward pulling the straw hat over his eye as he tried to keep his tears in.

"Stupid Marimo." Sanji chanted as he lit his cigarette and watch the island disappear.

END

 **I hope you liked this short one ^^ Leave a review to let me know what you thought of it ^^**


End file.
